Kaiju Wars Z Shippuden
by KaijuKnight201441
Summary: Raven and the others are in Neo Townsville, full of new peoples and evil monsters attacking the city. They're not alone, as they teams up with PowerPuff Girls Z, Goku and his friends, Naruto. They also their rivals are here, and the return villain that can fear their faces. Godzilla evoles again, making him more powerful and ready to save this world against new monsters. Let's go!
1. Prologue

**Odaiba 2013 (Flashback)**

Raven: Well...I guess this is it...

Tai: You sure about this Raven..

Raven: *nods*

Gage: Guess this is goodbye.

Rudy: Too bad we're gonna miss you.

Kayla: And don't worry about us, we're still on your side.

TK: Right!

Kari: Goodbye guys!

*Everyone waves goodbye as Raven, Kayla, Gage, Rudy, and their Kaiju Partners enters the portal and vanished*

**(Now)**

Since 5 months after the Kaiju Heroes left Odaiba after all that adventure...now's the time to go further into a new place where 3 heroines join up to stop evil villain who has the black Z rays to cause chaos in this world.

But they're not alone as the leader of the Z-Fighters Goku, and the High Rank Ninja, Naruto who are also heading to the place to help...or could they...

**Unknown palace**

?: My master, one of your black particles has been beaten by those girls...

?: Again?! Darn, they should've got to find a stronger one!

?: Relax you clown, at least I've found the perfect monsters that can destroy them.

?: And they are?

?: Vishnu and Muto, 2 Kaijus we've ever created.

?: *hmhmhm* Well the do look powerful.

?: Not really, the only we need is to get all black powers from the world. Master Him

Him: *evil laughs* Well then, let's start searching!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAIJU WARS Z: SHIPPUDEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Welcome to Neo Tokyo City

**Dimension Portal**

Raven: *looks at Godzilla* Well you look more fearsome than ever Goji.

Godzilla *in 2014 form* Thanks, I'm sure I am really strong than all the kaijus.

Gigan: In your dreams, Kingo

Rudy: Kingo?

King G: Is his nickname that's what Godzilla calls him.

Rudy: Oh

Kayla: How long till we get there, Raven?

Raven: In about 3...2...1

*The portal opens as they went through*

**Neo Tokyo City 2045 A.D**

*Everyone in Neo Tokyo City is relaxed and enjoy themselves*

?: Man, sure everyone is having a good time.

?: Yep...*yawns* Well I'm off.

?: Yea, See you girls later.

*The girls flies off to their homes to get some rest, soon the portal comes out of the sky, pops out Raven and his friends with their kaiju partners, floating in mid-air*

Raven: This is the destination.

Godzilla: It's so...bright.

Mothra: And beautiful.

Gage: So why are we here for again?

Raven: Well...were here because we need to find Dark Raven and Ghost Godzilla, seal them, then we'll go back...if we had to find them.

Gigan: Oh...well now where they at?

King G: I am not sure about it but-

*Soon the people look up and saw them, scream in fear and pointing at the sky*

Man: Godzilla!

Woman: Let's get out of here!

Raven: *Looks down, and sees people running away* Aw crap *flies down*

*The crowded people are still running away, but Raven blocks them*

Raven: People please, is alright, he's on our side!

Man: Yea right

Child: Don't you know what you messing with?!

Woman: He's the one tries to kill us!

Raven: _Maybe they've saw Ghost Godzilla before us_

*soon, Kayla, Gage, and Rudy joins with him*

Kayla: Please, he's not like that!

Gage: Yea, he's the King of all Monsters thou, because he also protect us!

Rudy: And we also have our own helpers as well.

*the crowd looks at Godzilla, Mothra, Gigan, and King Ghidorah*

Godzilla: They're telling the truth you know.

Crowd: So what!

Mothra: Um...

Raven: Hey, what that behind you

Crowd *looks back*

They sent back their Kaiju partners in their devices

Man: Hey, where they go?

Raven: Probably you're seeing things.

Kayla: So yea, you guys are all safe so you can safely return what you're doing.

And so, the crowd returns what they doing, as Raven and the gang walk through the city .

Kayla: This place sure is colorful, bright, and pretty.

Rudy: Yea...

Raven: *sense something* Wait...

Gage: What

soon they hears the whirling sound, and Raven deflects the object, and it was a pink and dark rose yo-yo with a "P" on it.

Raven: Is just a yo-yo

They look at the string leads to the three girls with their weapons, and the middle girl brings back the yo-yo.

Gage: Do we know you?

Raven: Let me guess, You're Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, also known as the PowerPuff Girls Z, right?

Blossom: Yep, how come you know our names?

Raven: Um...long story

Bubbles: Oh, well we came here and saw those flying monsters floating in the skies.

Kayla: _I told you we should have put them back in our devices_

Raven: _Yea, well it ain't our fault_

Buttercup: Hey, are you gonna gossiping about something or you just gonna run away and take your monsters with you.

Gage: Listen here "Green Girl", we're here because of Raven's evil self is on the loose and tries to destroys the 8 hero's dimensions. It includes yours.

Buttercup: Hey, nobody calls me that!

Raven: Shut your yap!

Blossom: Okay, you're on!

Raven's team are in their battle positions and well as the PPGZ

(END)


End file.
